Dreaming Of You
by Sindy Sugar
Summary: It's been 3 years since Haru last seen Baron. She longs to see him again and to also tell him her true feelings, but can't bring herself to see him again. Will Haru gather up her courage to see Baron again? Or will she keep to herself and continue to avoid him? (Sorry, the summarys bad -.-)


A/N: This is my first songfic! Not really my best work but, enjoy! :3

I do not own The Cat Returns nor do I own the song!

~~~Dreaming of You ~~~

_Late at night when all the world_

_Is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

Haru gazed at the starry night sky from her bedroom window, thinking of a certain cat creation that's been on her mind ever since her adventure with him 3 years ago.

Haru hasn't seen him since and she missed him terribly.

Shes seen Muta a couple of times but never asked if she could visit the bureau, which made Haru frustrated with herself.

'I'm such a coward' Haru thought. Why can't I just go to see them again? Is it because I'm afraid to face Baron again after my confession to him? But he pretty much already gave me his answer.'

"_Just for the record, I admire a young woman who speaks from the heart."_

'Baron doesn't like me...he only **admires **me, or maybe something else completely?'

Haru sighed out of frustration.

'I wish I knew exactly what Baron meant when he said that to me.'

_And I wish on a star_

_That somewhere you are_

_Thinking _

_Of me too_

Haru continued to look up at the night sky. The sky was filled with more stars than she ever seen before.

There were may stars: large stars, delicate looking stars, twin stars, and stars that look like their strung together like jewelry.

Haru continued to stare at the stars for what seemed like hours.

'I wish I could see Baron again. But would it even matter if I visited or not? Does he even think of me, even as a passing thought?'

_Cause I'm dreaming_

_Of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow_

_I'll be holding you tight_

Haru turned away from her window to look at her cow alarm clock. It was almost three thirty in the morning.

'I guess I should probably get to bed.'

Haru closed her window, slid under the covers of her bed and got comfy.

'I wonder what tonight's dream will be about?'

Ever since her adventure, she's been continuing to dreams about it. Haru would dream about the Cat Kingdom over and over again, nonstop.

She would dream about Yuki and Lune's wedding. She would dream about escaping the Cat King again. She would dream about Toto and Muta having their daily arguments. But mostly, she would dream about the baron.

Her most occurring dream would be of him and her dancing the waltz they shared during a ruse to escape, except they would be dancing with each other because they wanted to and not just to escape a situation.

Baron would smile down at her and she would smile back. They would both dance as though, dancing was the only thing that mattered, till the dream was over and Haru would feel empty inside each time she woke up from her wonderful dream.

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room_

_Dreaming about_

_You and me_

She enjoyed those dreams. They were the only method in which she could ever see him again.

_Wonder if you ever see me_

_And I_

_Wonder if you know I'm there_

'Oh Baron... do you think of me?' Am I just a good friend of yours? Or am I just one of your clients who was in need of help and nothing more?'

_If you looked in my eyes_

_Would you see what's inside_

_Would you even care?_

'Did Baron know from the start, that I liked him? Well he **did** see me blush when he carried me up the tower. I **did **tell him I had a crush on him. But, does it really matter to him that I like him or not? Does he even care?'

_I just wanna hold you close_

_But so far_

_all I have are dreams of you_

Haru's eyes became heavy, and she began to drift away in dreamland, finally.

Haru found herself in the middle of a ball room floor, with waltzing music playing in the background.

She wore a gown yellow gown that was slightly different from the one she wore in the Cat Kingdom.

She stood alone in the ball room till she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Haru turned to see the Baron wearing the same Musketeer like outfit he wore at the Cat Kingdom.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as he held his hand out for her to take.

Haru giggled as she placed her hand in his.

"Why of course" Haru said smiling up at him as she took his hand.

The two of them began to glide across the floor, for what seemed like hours of blissful happiness.

Haru stared up into Baron's beautiful shining emerald eyes and couldn't help but melt under his gaze.

'Why can't I even tell "Dream Baron" how I feel? I am such a coward' thought Haru, as she was still being swept away by the baron.

_So I wait for the day_

_And the courage to say_

_How much_

_I love you_

_Yes I do!_

Baron twirled Haru around once more and suddenly they both came to a halt.

Haru looked up at Baron in confusion.

Baron sighed.

"What is wrong Haru?" he asked.

Haru stared up at Baron in shock.

Sure, maybe it was a little obvious that something was bothering her, but never once in her dreams when she was dancing with Baron had he **ever **said a word to her, till now.

Haru sighed in defeat.

"Well, it's just that.." she tried to say, looking away.

Baron reached down to cup her chin, so she could look at him.

"Yes?" he replied.

"It's just that I know this is a dream, and I'm afraid to wake up, knowing that I won't really see you beyond my dreams because I'm too afraid to see you in real life." Haru finally said.

_I'll be dreaming_

_Of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow_

_I'll be holding you tight_

Baron who was not expecting such a confession, stared at Haru for what seemed like minutes, till he smiled down at her.

"Why are you afraid to see me, Haru?"

"Well, not you! Just the..." said Haru trying to put in a way that wouldn't offend dream Baron.

"The real Baron?" he asked.

Haru sighed sadly.

"Yes..."

Baron chuckled slightly and held Haru tighter to him.

"Well then...why won't go see him?" asked Baron.

"Because I'm afraid of how he'll react when he sees me again after all this time. If he will invite me in or push me away."

Baron looked down at her in shock.

"Why on earth would you think he would push you away?" he asked.

"Because, the last time I saw him, when I confessed to him, and because of that, it would be awkward between us, especially since he doesn't feel the same way about me."

Baron's green eyes softened.

"Dear Haru... do you really think that?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Hmmm... I think you should find that out for yourself, Ms. Haru."

_And there's nowhere in the world_

_I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room_

_Dreaming about you and me_

"But...but..." Haru tried to argue.

"But- if you don't see him, you will never know, truly how he feels about you."

Haru remained silent, then had a thought.

"But if your Baron, shouldn't you know-?"

Baron interrupted her by stepping away and placing a kiss on her hand.

"Good bye Haru" said the baron as he began to dissolve into nothing along with the ball room.

"Wait! Baron!" she cried out to him.

Everything was completely gone and Haru began to fall into the black abyss.

Haru jolted up out of bed panting.

Haru regained herself and took a look at the clock.

It was five thirty, the sun hadn't risen yet.

Haru sighed as she looked out the window.

'I should find out for myself, huh?" Haru thought.

Unsure of what she was actually doing, Haru headed towards her closet to get dressed.

"I guess dream Baron made a good point. I have to stop wondering what Baron thinks of me and just go and ask him, myself." Haru said aloud.

As Haru became fully dressed, she gather all her courage and made her way to the door.

It was very early, but Baron did tell her the doors of the bureau would be open for her, be it day or night.

_Corazón  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
I can't stop dreaming_

Haru began to rush out of her house and to the Crossroads.

She reached the Crossroads. Muta was not there to guide her this time, so Haru had to follow her own memory as best she could.

_Cómo te necesito  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
Mi amor, cómo te extraño _

Haru went through alleys, ran across roofs, and squeezed through tiny spaces, till finally she saw what she was looking for... the archway.

_Late at night when all the world _

_Is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you _

Haru hesitantly walked through the archway.

Suddenly felt herself shrink in size.

She began to check herself quickly to see if she turned into a cat again. But she was still human, just small.

Haru didn't concern herself about her newly acquired size and just headed directly the bureau.

She looked up at where Toto would be. He was not there.

'I wonder where everyone is? Muta was not at the crossroads and Toto's not here. Does that mean Baron's not here too? Well, it won't hurt to try anyway.' Haru told herself.

Then Haru finally made it to the bureau's doors, and raised her fist to knock, but stopped half way.

'Here goes nothing' Haru thought as she began to knock.

She heard footsteps heading towards the doors, then finally they opened to reveal the ever so handsome Baron Humbert von Gikkingen.

"Haru?" Baron said.

"Ah-" Haru tried to say something but nothing came out, what **could** she say right now?

Baron who seems to have caught her discomfort smiled at her.

"Please do come inside Haru. It's quite cold out right now, don't you think." Baron said gesturing for Haru to come outside.

"Oh! Yes! Thank you!" Haru said too hastily and blushed in embarrassment.

Baron chuckled and lead her inside.

Next thing Haru knew, she was sitting on the couch waiting for Baron's special blend of tea.

"Milk with your tea or lemon?" ask Baron.

"Milk please" Haru replied.

"Good choice...once again" said Baron smiling at the déjà vu.

Haru couldn't help but blush at Baron's smile.

While Baron added the milk to her tea, Haru was contemplating how she would confess to Baron, now that she was actually here with him.

'Okay Haru, it's now or never.' she thought.

Baron headed towards Haru to give her, her cup of tea.

"There you are" said Baron.

"Oh, thank you." replied Haru taking the cup from him.

Baron smiled in response at her, then took a seat in front of Haru.

They both sat in silence drinking their tea, till Baron broke the silence.

"So Haru, what is the purpose you came here at 6 in the morning? Have a urgent problem you need my help with?" said Baron slyly.

Haru blushed hard again and then giggled.

"No...not really" Haru said.

"Is this just a early morning visit then?" teased Baron.

"Well... umm...I...I just wanted...to...umm" Haru stuttered.

'Get a grip Haru! You are hear to finally tell him the truth, not to stutter like Porky Pig' Haru scolded herself.

Baron sighed softy then stood up from his seat, to take a seat next to the tongue-tied brunette.

"Haru, what's wrong?" he asked sincerely.

Haru looked at Baron for the longest time.

After three years of avoiding the fact, Haru longed to see the baron and she thought she would never see him again because of her being too frighten of him reaction of seeing her again.

But, looking at Baron right now, she could tell he was not uncomfortable with having her around, because of her confession to him years ago. In fact, he was acting warmly to her, like they have been seeing each-other ever since they parted three years ago.

Baron never belittled her because she confessed her feelings to him. Haru knew now, that when she would be honest about her feelings, he would put her down, he would just accept the fact kindly.

Haru knew, this was the right time to tell him.

"Baron..." Haru said.

"Yes?" Baron replied softly.

"I-I love you!" Haru burst out.

Baron's emerald eyes widened, then softened.

"Haru..."

"I wanted to say that to you, for the longest time, Baron. I wanted you to know my feelings about you,

even if you didn't feel the same way about me, and would just cause me grief in the end. I just wanted to tell you. And I'm sorry if this is awkward for you since you probably don't feel the same way-"

Haru was cut off by Baron pulling her to him into a warm embrace.

"B-Baron?!" Haru exclaimed blushing furiously.

Still holding her, Baron reluctantly broke a little from the embrace in order to look into Haru's chocolate brown eyes.

"I admire a women who speaks from the heart" he said.

Before Haru could say anything, Baron continued on.

"Don't just jump to conclusions Haru."

"I am quite fond of you too. In other words..." said Baron bringing Haru back into a tight embrace.

"I love you."

_And I still can't believe_

_That you came up to me_

_and said "I love you"_

_I love you too!_

Haru was wide eyed and speechless.

Her arms which were hanging to her sides, slowly came up to hug Baron back.

"But...Baron. How could you love me, when we hardly ever saw each other, it's been three years since we've seen each other, so how could you love me?" Haru asked.

Baron pulled from the hug and smiled at Haru.

"I kept in contact." Baron said.

"How?" Haru asked.

"The same way you have." Baron said simply.

Baron saw the look of confusion written on Haru's face and chuckled lightly.

"When we parted three years ago..." Baron started.

"I kept on thinking about your confession to me and I couldn't get it out of my mind. At first I tried to forget it because didn't believe thing would turn out well. Then days turn into months and I still couldn't get you out of my mind. Then I finally realized that I also had a 'crush' on you as well. But since we never saw each other until now, I decided to pay a visit to KingLune and ask a favor of him. That favor alone, helped you and me to see each other on a regular basis, so we could be together."

Haru was still confused.

Baron continued on once more.

"Lune helped me with the ability to enter your dreams to see you."

_Now I'm dreaming_

_With you tonight_

_Till tomorrow_

_And for all of my life_

Dumbfounded, Haru struggled to not fall off the couch in shock.

"So! You were there the whole time?!" Haru almost yelled.

"Yes"

"Then that means, that the dream I had tonight, it was really **you **the whole time?" asked Haru talking about 'Dream Baron'.

Baron nodded.

"During our times together, with us waltzing, my fondness for you, becam love." said Baron finishing.

"I love you Haru."

Haru smiled happily at Baron still hardly believing this was happening.

"I love you too Baron" said Haru with tears of joy.

Baron and Haru embraced each other again and held each other longer than they had ever before.

Baron purred in pleasure, and Haru giggled at that, finding it extremely cute.

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room_

_Dreaming with you_

_Endlessly_

Baron and Haru then stared at each other, both looking at each others eyes deeply.

They started to lean their head towards each other, till finally, their lips met in a chaste kiss.

_With you tonight_

_I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's no where in_

_the world I'd rather be_

Haruwas in complete bliss, as was Baron, since he was still purring.

_Than here in my room_

Haru never thought in a million years that Baron would **ever **harbor the same feelings for her. But then a thought crossed her mind.

Haru reluctantly broke the kiss to look at Baron again.

_I'll be dreaming _

_Endlessly_

"Does this mean that we can be together now?" asked Haru.

Baron smiled at her and caressed her cheek.

"It's only natural for two people to want to be together, when they love each other." said Baron.

"Yes, but Baron, what about me being a human and you being a cat figurine. How will this all work out?" ask Haru slightly worried about the answer.

"That's all been taken care of, love." said Baron leaning in to capture Haru's lips into another chaste kiss.

"It's all taken care of..."

_I'll be dreaming of_

_You tonight_

_Endlessly_

_And I'll be holding you tight_

_Dreaming_

_With you..._

_Tonight_

A/N : Kinda of a weird ending ^.^ but you can guess how Baron and Haru ended up together. Whether Haru turned into a cat figurine or whether Baron turned into human, its your choice.

The song is called **Dreaming of You **by **Selena Quintanilla**.

~~~Tribute to Selena R.I.P~~~


End file.
